Attractable Static
by MiyakoInoue1
Summary: Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu go back to Cephiro. Fuu and Ferio, will be getting married soon -- but Umi's kidnapped! Will she fall in love with either Ascot or Clef? Please R&R. Complete
1. Umi! Kidnapped? Fuu and Ferio's true lov...

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR  
  
  
  
Attractable Static  
  
  
  
  
  
Umi sat patiently in her room, doing her homework quietly, and thinking about Cephiro, and one other person ...  
"H2o conducts electricity." She sighed, and got back to work. Later, when she just finished the phone wrang, it  
was Hikaru.  
  
"Umi-chan! Wanna go back to Cephiro with Fuu-chan and me? We can go back and see Lantis, Eagle, Clef,  
Ascot, Caldina, Ferio, and everyone else!" Umi sighed, "I .. I don't know. -- Oh, alright. You know I can't leave you  
two alone!" She laughed, "Meet me at the Tokyo Tower in an hour, Fuu-chan and I'll be there."  
  
Umi sighed, she'd been at the Tokyo Tower for an hour, and decided to head home when -- "Umi-chan!" Hikaru  
arrived with Fuu -- when a bright light sucked the two up into a vortex, when they opened their eyes, they were   
falling, and then landed on a giant flying fish. The fish soon took them to the Crystal Palace, where everyone was  
waiting.  
  
"Hikaru!" Lantis ran over to her, picked her up, threw her in the air, and caught her. "Haha! I missed you too, Lantis!"  
Fuu and Ferio were already talking and sitting down by the fountain. Umi sighed, and started walking past Clef and  
the others.  
  
"Umi-chan?" Hikaru noticed, Fuu soon noticed too. But went back to Lantis and Ferio. That night, at the dinner table,  
Umi also didn't show up. Everyone was a bit worried, but ate until -- Ferio and Fuu stood up, and wrung the glasses  
with large smirks on their faces. "Uhmn, minna! We have an announcement." Everyone looked up. Sierra, Caldina,  
Hikaru, Lantis, Clef, Ascot, and everyone else.  
  
"Fuu and I are getting married." He laughed, and put a hand on the green hair. Fuu blushed, and put a hand to her  
face. Everyone clapped and smiled. Later, after that everyone decided to go to sleep. When Hikaru and Fuu went to  
their bedrooms a note was there.  
  
"If you want to see the Magic Knight of Water again .. bring a wedding dress, tuxedo, and Guru Clef." Hikaru let  
out a shrill scream. Fuu soon followed, Lantis, Ferio, and Clef busted the door down. After showing Clef the note  
a mysterious silence was brought on.  
  
"Clef-san .. are you going?" Fuu asked, putting her hands down by her sides. He nodded, Ascot, Caldina, Sierra, Eagle,  
Mokona, and Lafarga sighed. And sat down on the bed. "I'm going too! I'll save Umi!" Clef blinked, in his mind, he was  
ready to swear out the child to death. He loved Umi -- ever since the first appearance of her.  
  
Ferio looked at him, "I'm going too. It's important we have all the Magic Knights together -- and besides, I think Fuu would  
like it if Umi was her bridesmaid."  
  
Umi sighed, and sat in the silence. Waiting for someone to come, the girl was in such peril.  
  
That morning they all went to what would be the darkest part of Cephiro, when a tall, middle-aged black clad woman  
stood in front of them all. Clutching a staff of somesort.  
  
  
  
  
  
** Who is the tall, middle-aged black clad woman? Who is it that has Umi? Find out in Chapter 2 **  



	2. Umi, in love?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MKR.  
  
  
  
  
Umi, in love?  
  
  
  
"Alcyone!" Clef, Hikaru, and Fuu said in a perfect tone pitch and chime. Growling at the  
older woman. She smiled down at them, "Well Clef -- the mistress will see you now." She  
leapt down and shoved the fortress doors open. A woman stood on a throne, her face was  
shaded, all that were seen were boots of white. Fuu thought for a minute, and went back  
to a fighting position. The bow and arrow ready to strike, Hikaru's sword ready to cut,  
Clef's staff was in an upright position. Ascot was growling. "Where's Umi?!" Ascot growled.  
  
"Don't worry about her. Right now -- just worry about yourself." A trap door was opened,  
as they all fell down. Eagle, Caldina, and Sierra were at the Castle, watching for someone  
who could intrude it while they were away. Ferio sighed.  
  
Mokona hopped around, smiling of course. It was amusing Hikaru, Lantis just sighed, and  
shook his head at the little puffy-bunny creature. "Puu! Puuuuuu!" A light was brought  
out from the gem, as it hopped around.  
  
And the door was soon open to reveal -- Inouva and Alcyone dragging every one of them  
out to the woman on the throne. 'Who was she ..?' Fuu thought, in such deep thought, she  
didn't even noticed where she was going.  
  
"CREATURE SUMMON!" The creature came from his staff, and started to attack Alcyone and  
Inouva, with the chance to escape, they all ran for the woman on the throne. She started  
laughing at them all, it was so amusing to see them try.  
  
"AKAI .. INAZUMA!" Hikaru made the fireball in her hands, and soon launched it at the  
woman on the throne. "Midori no Shippu!" Fuu launched her attack at the woman, a water  
was released in the shape of a waterspout, after the words of, "Aoi Tatsumaki!" Putting  
out the flames, and discarding the wind.  
  
Fuu and Hikaru looked at each other. Clef just stood there, he wasn't shocked, nothing.  
Ascot blinked, and ran up to her, "Umi ...?" She laughed, and smacked him back. Umi started  
walking towards the people.  
  
Clef put up his staff, and looked at Umi protectively. Shards of ice crystals were shot at  
all of them, but Clef was faster, "BARRIER CIRCLE!" A shield was brought against them all.  
Ferio held Fuu protectively and Lantis did the same to Hikaru. Umi snarled at Clef, and  
sent a, spout of water in shape of a dragon at him, saying the words to initiate the spell,  
"MIZU NO RYUU!" Clef fell back, and growled. He didn't want to fight, but he had to now ..  
to get the old Umi back.  
  
"LIGHTNING CALL!" A bolt of lightning was sent at Umi, a shriek was made, for lightning  
was attracted to water. Umi fell, a black ornament fell from her gloves, and disappeared,  
as did Alcyone and Inouva.  
  
Clef rushed to her side, and picked her up. Ascot spat at Clef, "YOU KILLED HER!" Clef  
growled at him, and sent him flying back with a smack of the staff.  
  
Hikaru stayed in Lantis' arms. Watching Clef and Umi. "Clef .." she said quietly in his  
arms, he put a finger to her lip, signaling to be silent and everything was okay. But  
Umi wasn't finished, and did she ever really listen to Clef? No. She just got up, and  
started walking towards Ascot.  
  
"Umi-san! Wait!" Fuu ran towards Umi, sighing. "If you want to help, at least let me heal  
you." Umi nodded, and fell to her knees. "Iyashi .. no .. KAZE!" A gust of winds recreated  
the armor upon Umi. And she was back to feeling fine.  
  
Soon, she ran over to Ascot, and sighed. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Ascot,  
you just .. you're not the one for me."  
  
Ascot blinked, and sighed, nodding. "I understand." He looked to Clef, stood up, and said  
loud enough. "You're lucky." And started walking off. Umi walked back to Clef, and smiled  
giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
But that wasn't enough for Clef. Soon, a kiss was put to her lips. When they were outside  
the fortress, Clef summoned the flying fish which brought them all back to the castle.  
And they all slept safe and sound, ready for the next morning. 


	3. The Wedding and Future Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MKR.  
  
  
The Wedding and Future Epilogue.  
  
  
  
The next morning, everyone was up early for the wedding. Ferio in a tux, Fuu in a green  
wedding dress. Umi was in a blue, short-cut dress, with blue gloves. Hikaru was in a red  
dress, just like Umi, but with her Magic Knight gloves and boots. Clef was in a lavender  
tux, Lantis in a deep red. Everyone watched the two stand at the alter with Clef and Umi  
facing each other, and Lantis and Hikaru facing each other. Sierra was at the podium,  
of course, she was the "priest."  
  
"Ferio, do you take Hououji Fuu to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Hououji Fuu, do you take Ferio to be your husband?"  
"I do, Sierra-san."  
"Now you may kiss the bride."  
  
And so he did. Soon after that, Hikaru and Lantis were married. Clef and Umi were also  
getting married quite soon. And after they got married, Fuu and Ferio were expecting they're  
own children. Soon followed by Hikaru and Lantis, and Clef and Umi.  
  
Fuu and Ferio had two children, Kazeya and Sora Hououji, Sora had bright green hair and  
glasses. Kazeya had blonde hair, a scar near his left eye, and green eyes.  
  
Lantis and Hikaru had two children too, Kaji and Hinoto Kailu. Mokona was they're pet, of  
course. Kaji had black hair in a braid, and loved animals. Hinoto had bright short red hair,  
a perfect image of his father as well.  
  
Clef and Umi had one child, Inamizu Guru. She had long thistle coloured hair, and robes of  
only a mage of Cephiro. She was strong like both of her parents and had powers of Lightning  
and Water. Of course, Umi was expecting another soon.  
  
One day, Inamizu asked her parents, how they met. The two looked in each other's eyes and  
just said, "Attractable Static." In perfect pitch and tone.  



End file.
